


Home Invasion (Derek’s Edition)

by Grace75, piratesyebewarned



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek è un cretino, Linguaggio colorito, M/M, a Derek salta la mosca al naso per niente, festival del riferimento a serie TV e film, scene di sesso
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned
Summary: Derek si trova alle prese con un problema davvero molesto: possibile che nessuno capisca che il loft è casa sua e non una specie di spazio disponibile a uso della comunità? Discussioni, litigi imbarazzanti, figuracce adolescenziali e il più classico degli happy ending d’ordinanza!Questa storia partecipa alla Seconda Edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.Storia di Grace75Fanart di piratesyebewarned





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Giusto per essere scrupolosa: la storia contiene una scena di sesso non particolarmente descrittiva, quantomeno non abbastanza da richiedere un rating più alto, ma c'è: se la cosa può crearvi problemi e volete maggiori chiarimenti prima di leggere, potete tranquillamente contattarmi.  
> L’autrice declina qualsiasi responsabilità per il maltrattamento involontario di serie TV, film, merchandising e faccende di casa. Derek è un cretino e ormai lo sappiamo tutti. Ma anche gli altri mica scherzano! ;-)  
> Anche in questo caso la storia è nata partendo dal prompt di un’amica. Come già detto nelle note a “Deputy Hale”, siccome non sono per niente una persona creepy, quando mi capita di in un’idea o in uno spunto per una storia, copincollo tutto per bene nel mio file dei prompt, che si chiama (e ne vado molto fiera) “Plot (were)Bunnies”. Tutto questo per dire che a) sì, sono consapevole delle mie psicosi e soprattutto b) senza il suggerimento di [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/) questa storia non avrebbe mai visto la luce, quindi grazie, tesoro! 
> 
> E ora veniamo alle dediche e ai ringraziamenti!
> 
> A [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/), santa protettrice delle scrittrici amatoriali sconsiderate, portatrice sana di una dose di pazienza sovrumana, beta insostituibile, spacciatrice ufficiale di titoli geniali e amica adorata. È solo per merito suo se il Derek di questa storia, al quale saltava la mosca al naso con una facilità davvero eccessiva, è riuscito a non ridurre a brandelli qualsiasi cosa, autrice inclusa… Grazie, tesoro, “Home invasion” è per te, anche perché il titolo è tutta merce del tuo cervellino fantastico!  
> A [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/), che mi ha dato l’idea attraverso il suo prompt, che come già detto è il sogno di ogni autore, perché oltre a fornire spunti legge con entusiasmo, si prodiga in quintali di complimenti e incoraggiamenti e ha un senso dell’umorismo strepitoso, anche se in genere mi ammazza di angst come se non ci fosse un domani, ma le voglio tanto bene lo stesso ;-) Spero che la storia ti piacerà, tesoro, un abbraccio grande!
> 
> Un ringraziamento specialissimo va a [piratesyebewarned](http://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned/), che ha deciso di illustrare la mia storia a scatola chiusa, senza avere idea di come si sarebbe sviluppata, che in mezzo a una tonnellata di impegni è riuscita a leggersi tutto e a regalarmi una fanart da sbellicarsi dalle risate, perché è _esattamente_ così che immagino il mio Derek in quella scena e perché adoro le sue fanart in generale e sapere che ne ha disegnata una tutta per me mi riempie di soddisfazione e orgoglio. Grazie di cuore!
> 
> Da ultimo, ma non meno importante, grazie all'organizzazione del [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/) per il banner stupendo! ♥

[ ](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/terza%20edizione/banner/07%20-%20Home%20Invasion_zpsw5g8pwz1.jpg)

 

**PRIMA PARTE**

La prima volta che a Derek viene il dubbio che l’abitudine dei membri del branco di entrargli in casa come e quando pare a loro stia passando il limite, sta facendo un po’ di allenamento nella sua tenuta standard: torso nudo e pantaloncini.  
Ormai si è evoluto e non gli serve più arrampicarsi sugli stipiti delle porte, perché per il suo compleanno Stiles gli ha regalato [un trabiccolo piuttosto ridicolo](http://www.theouthousers.com/images/jck/Top5Abs5.jpg), ordinato per direttissima dal sito del merchandising di _Arrow_.  
Ora, Derek lo sa perfettamente che _Arrow_ è una porcata colossale. Il primo paio di stagioni non era neanche male, ma a questo punto gli autori stanno sprofondando nell’assurdo, quando non addirittura nel ridicolo, solo che né lui né Stiles riescono a smettere di vedere quel telefilm insulso. Organizzano perfino delle maratone grazie all’account netflix del branco, un’idea di Stiles che Derek millanta di disprezzare e che però sotto sotto adora, perché può guardarsi qualsiasi scemenza gli passi per la testa. Certo, il momento in cui ha realizzato che Stiles di tanto in tanto passa in rassegna la cronologia dei suoi download è stato un pelo imbarazzante, almeno fino a quando Derek non lo ha imitato e… basti dire che tutti loro hanno di che vergognarsi, in fatto di gusti televisivi. Le prese in giro reciproche sono durate poco, comunque: Lydia non ha gradito troppo la facile ironia sulle sue visioni ripetute e compulsive di _Banshee_.  
A ogni buon conto, un paio di mesi prima un corriere, parecchio scocciato per gli svariati piani di scale che aveva dovuto sciropparsi, gli ha recapitato uno scatolone piatto e pesantissimo. Dopo un pomeriggio di sacramenti e istruzioni surreali a sufficienza da competere con quelle dei mobili in scatola di montaggio che Kira si ostina a regalargli, Derek ha assemblato una struttura formata da due pali in acciaio con una piantana da imbullonare al pavimento. Se non conoscesse a memoria [le sequenze di allenamento di _Arrow_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43FMVVTx8-I) gli ci sarebbe voluto un bel po’ a capire come utilizzare quell’affare, invece essendo il nerd che è, gli è bastata un’occhiata al logo sulla scatola per  realizzare che Stiles non dormiva per nulla la sera in cui lui si è lasciato sfuggire di bocca che gli sarebbe piaciuto avere un macchinario da allenamento serio.  
Ovvio, Stiles glielo ha regalato per sfotterlo: non gli ha risparmiato nemmeno un biglietto con un Oliver modificato a pennarello, con tanto di zanne e occhi azzurro fluorescente, e una scritta imbecille che suonava più o meno così:

 

> _Sono stato indeciso fino all’ultimo fra questo e il pacchetto “Oliver Queen special – 12 sedute psicoanalitiche per elaborare il senso di colpa”, ma alla fine ho pensato che tanto 12 sedute per te non sarebbero bastate neppure per cominciare. Tanti auguri, Lupo-Cupo!_

No, Derek non lo ha imparato a memoria, quel biglietto cretino. No no.  
Comunque, l’aggeggio è massiccio e stabile e Derek ha verificato da subito che non è soltanto un arnese di scena coreografico. Non è affatto male per farci ginnastica, visto che oltretutto è la versione _deluxe_ , che comprende una serie di accessori interessanti, come per esempio le cavigliere con i ganci per appendersi sottosopra. Ormai Derek lo utilizza quotidianamente, con immensa soddisfazione personale. E non c’entra proprio niente che gliel’abbia regalato Stiles, eh.  
A proposito delle cavigliere con i ganci, Derek è impegnato nella centoventisettesima ripetizione di addominali appeso a testa in giù, con il sudore che scivola lungo le linee marmoree dei muscoli del torace, quando, appunto, un paio di membri del branco fanno irruzione in casa sua. Liam e Mason compaiono al portellone del loft con una scorta formato famiglia di patatine e altre schifezze e la playstation che Liam tiene sotto braccio. Mason ha in mano la custodia di un gioco che puzza di Stiles lontano un miglio. Derek è pronto a scommettere che le due piccole pesti lo abbiano _preso in prestito_ senza preoccuparsi di chiedere il permesso. Ne è certo perché _Call of Duty_ è lo sparatutto preferito di Stiles e Derek dubita davvero che lo avrebbe prestato volontariamente a uno come Liam che, è risaputo, quando perde la calma ha la malsana tendenza a far volare o a ridurre in briciole qualunque cosa si trovi per le mani. È per quello che chiunque lo affronti in un gioco appena un po’ competitivo esige che si usi la consolle di Liam. Almeno, se la frantuma, è la sua e nessuno ha niente da ridire.  
I ragazzi lo degnano a malapena di un cenno di saluto prima di avviarsi verso la TV ed è a questo punto che a Derek comincia a sorgere il serio sospetto che il branco abbia bisogno di una bella rispolverata del concetto di spazio personale e di rispetto reciproco. Non che gli abbia mai dato così tanto fastidio prima… è che, accidenti! Sta facendo ginnastica! È un momento personale, privato, e che diamine!  
«Che diavolo ci fate qui?» ringhia quindi con tutto il fastidio di cui è capace e con tutta la credibilità che uno può millantare mentre è appeso a testa in giù.  
Mason e Liam gli rivolgono una coppia gemella di espressioni stranite. In realtà Mason ha le pupille dilatate e un filo di bava alla bocca, ma Derek non riesce nemmeno a trovare la cosa disturbante. Mason è una specie di mascotte, il suo apprezzamento tardo-adolescenziale è più che innocuo. Derek non lo ammetterebbe neppure sotto tortura, però alla fine risulta quasi tenero. Peraltro, se anche la sua ammirazione non fosse più o meno innocente, Corey sarebbe attrezzato con ottimi argomenti per rimettere Mason al suo posto…  
Liam gli rivolge uno sguardo a metà fra l’annoiato e lo scocciato, come se Derek avesse appena fatto una domanda particolarmente ottusa. «Per domani non abbiamo compiti e abbiamo un torneo di Call of Duty da finire.» Derek ci mette un attimo a capire che queste parole sono la risposta discutibile alla sua domanda di prima.  
«E nessuno di voi ha una casa dove stare?» A Derek sembra un’obiezione sensata, tuttavia a giudicare dalla faccia perplessa di Liam non dev’essere così. «Devo farvi un disegno? Di tutti i posti al mondo, proprio qui dovevate venire?»  
Mason prosegue nella sua ottima imitazione di una carpa dallo sguardo vitreo. Forse ha capito che sarebbe meglio levare le tende?  
Liam invece non ha quel genere di remore. «Il mio patrigno ha finito il turno di notte e sta dormendo, non possiamo fare casino a casa mia.»  
«E quindi è normale che veniate a farlo qua?» lo rimbecca Derek, con un tono che gronda sarcasmo.  
Liam fa spallucce. «Sì, perché?», replica con un tono che sottintende quanto sia ovvio. Derek ci rinuncia. Scuote la testa e ricomincia le sue ripetizioni. Maledizione a loro, ha anche perso il conto.  
Qualche gocciolina di sudore schizza dalla sua fronte madida e Liam sbotta: «Bleah, che schifo! Non potresti smettere di fare il pipistrello e metterti addosso dei vestiti? E già che ci sei magari fatti una doccia, che ne hai bisogno», aggiunge disgustato, arricciando il naso.  
Stavolta è Derek quello che sfodera un’espressione attonita. _Seriamente???_  
Lo sguardo di Mason è sempre più stralunato.  
Liam sbuffa e spinge il joystick fra le mani del suo amico. «Non capisco che problemi ti fai ad avere gente per casa. Certo che sei strano, sai, Derek?» D’un tratto molla la playstation e si volta a osservarlo con la testa inclinata di lato, mentre gli si illuminano gli occhi.  
Forse ha appena colto la gravità della situazione?  
«A meno che tu non ti vergogni a usare quel coso ridicolo mentre sei mezzo nudo!»  
No, a quanto sembra non ha colto un bel nulla…  
Mason sceglie quel momento preciso per riprendersi dal suo stato catatonico. «In effetti ha senso che non ti vada di farti vedere in uno stato simile. Darebbe fastidio a chiunque. Per esempio io, se fossi nei tuoi panni…ehm, si fa per dire…»  
Derek ringhia e lascia lampeggiare il blu delle iridi, scosso da un guizzo di rabbia e fastidio per le ultime battute di Liam e Mason. «Quest’aggeggio sarà pure una stupidata da telefilm, però è utilissimo! Tenetevi per voi la vostra ironia gratuita, e poi che cavolo, è il mio regalo di compleanno e sono libero di usarlo quando mi pare!»  
«Uh, sei davvero polemico, lo sai?», ribatte Liam con una dose di condiscendenza che avrebbe reso Jackson tanto, tanto fiero. «E comunque solo a uno come te poteva venire in mente di comprarsi uno status symbol da telefilm per sfigati.»  
Quando è troppo, è troppo. Derek si raddrizza a forza di addominali e allunga una mano per slacciare le cavigliere e sganciarsi dalla barra a cui è appeso, ma Mason, che è un caro figliolo molto intuitivo, è più rapido di lui. Rifila una gomitata discreta a Liam e gli sussurra inutilmente a mezza bocca che forse non è giornata e che è meglio se, per un pomeriggio, si accontentano del monitor vecchiotto del suo PC per giocare a Call of Duty.  
Liam non sembra convinto e sta per protestare, quando Derek sfodera zanne e artigli. «Dannazione, Liam», lo apostrofa mentre si riallunga verso il basso, «perfino Mason che è un umano ha più istinto di te!» Derek incrocia le braccia al petto, per rendere la sua posizione un po’ meno ridicola e un po’ più intimidatoria. «Sparite, coppia di rompiscatole!»  
Il nervoso di Derek dev’essere sufficiente a schiarirgli le idee perché Liam agguanta l’amico per un braccio e i due ragazzi fanno un dietro front rapidissimo. Raggiungono l’ingresso in quattro falcate e scivolano fuori dal portellone ancora spalancato del loft.  
Nonostante Liam e Mason stiano già scendendo le scale, Derek li sente benissimo mentre brontolano, con una faccia tosta da competizione, di Lupi Mannari senza senso dell’ospitalità.  
Derek dondola per un momento come un opossum appeso per la coda, mentre si domanda distrattamente perché la sua vita assomigli sempre più spesso a una puntata di “Ai confini della realtà”. Poi scuote la testa di nuovo e ricomincia i suoi addominali con un pelo di furia in eccesso.  
_Dannati ragazzini invadenti…_

 

**   
**

 

**SECONDA PARTE  
**

La seconda volta la faccenda comincia a farsi imbarazzante: quando il portellone del loft si apre con delicatezza, Derek sta facendo le pulizie.  
D’accordo, è una creatura della notte, senza dubbio. È un predatore all’apice della catena, un ex lupo Alpha massiccio e incazzoso, eppure ogni tanto deve arrendersi anche lui all’evidenza che i riccioli di polvere non se ne vanno da soli se li guardi male abbastanza a lungo (non che ci abbia provato, eh, a guardare male i riccioli di polvere) e le macchie in cucina non spariscono se ringhi o se fai baluginare le zanne. A quanto sembra, lo sporco è immune al terrore standard provocato da un Lupo Mannaro, quindi, che gli piaccia o meno, una volta alla settimana gli toccano detersivi, spugnette e strofinacci. La linea la tira ai guanti di gomma. A parte che nove volte su dieci gli sfugge il controllo degli artigli quando si imbufalisce per qualche macchia troppo ostinata, il che renderebbe i guanti francamente inutili, il suo problema è il colore. Si trovano in un’unica dannata variante: giallo canarino.  
Oddio, esisterebbero nella versione nera, che tra l’altro è più resistente, ma quando Derek ha scoperto che sono patrimonio quasi esclusivo dell’industria del porno-gay, ha preferito scansare peggio della peste i siti che li vendono online. Il fatto è che i normali guanti gialli da supermercato lo irritano da morire, perché gli ricordano certi vecchi disegni di Topolino e lui ha sempre detestato di cuore il personaggio di Topolino. Non lo ha mai confessato a nessuno, però il suo preferito era Paperoga. Hippy e stonato a sufficienza da risultargli… beh, _adorabile_.  
A ogni buon conto, di tutte le faccende domestiche al mondo, Derek sta lavando i pavimenti e ha ben presente che si sta dedicando al compito con una furia omicida che in genere riserva soltanto agli scontri corpo a corpo. Si riderebbe dietro da solo, se non prendesse dannatamente sul serio quella faccenda delle piastrelle sporche. E chi se ne importa se il fondo del loft è formato da lastroni di linoleum rappezzati alla bene e meglio? Malgrado siano malconci, sono appena un grado al di sotto della sterilizzazione! Ed è davvero importante: Scott ha risolto di certo i suoi problemi di asma quando il caro zio Peter lo ha morso, ma non è mica così per chiunque. Mason per esempio è allergico agli acari e, per quanto sappia essere molesto e invadente come Liam, a Derek spiacerebbe vederlo star male per un po’ di polvere di troppo. Certo, è proprio per Mason che Derek ha fatto delle pulizie la sua missione personale. Se poi anche Stiles diventa color aragosta e va in iperventilazione se i pavimenti non sono più che puliti è una questione del tutto secondaria.  
Derek quindi, armato del necessario, sta fregando e fregando. E se non bastassero il secchio, lo straccio e lo spazzolone in mano a fare di lui una versione un po’ goth di Cenerentola, ha addosso un vecchio paio di pantaloni della tuta e addirittura una maglietta stinta sulla quale si legge ancora abbastanza bene una scritta, nonostante la stampa consunta.

 

> _“Non sono un bestione, ho solo le ossa grosse!”_

Manco a dirlo, è un regalo di Stiles e Derek lo ha minacciato di danni fisici permanenti quando ha aperto la confezione. Peccato che il regalo sia arrivato il giorno dell’anniversario dell’incendio e, per quanto Derek abbia giurato che non avrebbe indossato quella t-shirt cretina neppure se non gli fosse rimasto altro nell’armadio, le cose devono essere andate in maniera diversa, considerate le tracce evidenti dei lavaggi continui sul cotone e sulla stampa.  
Insomma, è conciato come una Casalinga Disperata in preda a un raptus quando Lydia fa la sua comparsa al loft, ovviamente senza aver avvertito prima, ovviamente senza essersi nemmeno data la pena di bussare. Il che rende di fatto impossibile far sparire l’armamentario da servetta e soprattutto la maglia della vergogna. Derek le ringhierebbe volentieri qualcosa di scortese, ma ormai si è rassegnato alla consapevolezza che competere con Lydia Martin sul campo del sarcasmo e dell’acidità è una battaglia persa in partenza.  
E infatti è lei a spiazzarlo, parlando per prima, mentre si avvicina alla libreria senza degnarlo di un’occhiata. «Non badare a me, Melanie Griffith», lo apostrofa con un cenno condiscendente della mano. «Ho solo bisogno di…» Lascia scorrere sui dorsi dei libri un’unghia laccata di un color ciclamino fluo a dir poco improbabile, prima di afferrare soddisfatta un volumetto polveroso.  
Derek si prende un appunto mentale per non scordarsi di passare l’aspirapolvere sulla libreria.  
«Ah, eccolo, questo!» Lydia si volta con un’espressione trionfale ed è a quel punto che squadra Derek da capo a piedi e le spunta sulle labbra un ghignetto inquietante. «Mi correggo, più che Tess McGill sembri Bridget Jones. Bella maglietta…»  
Derek ha la sgradevole immagine mentale della furia che gli risale dallo stomaco come una boccata di reflusso acido. Perché diavolo tutta la gente che conosce si sente implicitamente autorizzata a sfotterlo? Peggio, ad avere sempre da ridire anche su cose normalissime, per esempio sui suoi vestiti o sulla sua maniera di fare le pulizie o di allenarsi? Derek non sa spiegarsi perché la cosa gli mandi il sangue al cervello così tanto, non può proprio farci niente. Il nonsense che gli esce di bocca, invece di una sequela di improperi contro gente che dà per scontato di poter fare e dire quello che gli pare, è un surreale «Tess… Bridget… Melanie chi?» Derek si sente piuttosto confuso.  
Lydia scoppia in una risata di scherno umiliante. «Santo cielo», sospira poi con l’espressione annoiata di chi deve spiegare la scoperta dell’acqua calda a un bambino di sei anni, «sei davvero un caso disperato. Bridget Jones e Tess McGill, personaggi di film? Melanie Griffith, l’attrice? Va beh che magari hai più familiarità con l’ex marito, visti i tuoi gusti sessuali… a ogni modo, non ti facevo così ottuso.»  
« _Lo so_ chi sono, grazie tante.» Derek ringhia sul serio stavolta. «Quello che non so è che diavolo c’entrano con me una bionda slavata con una voce insopportabile e un caso umano da psicanalista.»  
Lydia inarca un sopracciglio e Derek non può che ammettere la sconfitta con l’onore delle armi. Non sarà una bionda slavata e la sua voce è maschia e sexy, grazie tante. Sul caso umano da psicanalista, al contrario, non ha la minima possibilità di controbattere. Alla fine si riduce a un patetico «Piantala di citare film idioti e leva le mani dai miei libri.»  
«Punto primo», lo rimbecca Lydia senza la minima esitazione, « _Una donna in carriera_ e la trilogia di _Bridget Jones_ sono dei classici e non ti azzardare mai più a sputare giudizi sui film preferiti altrui, signor “Ho visto qualsiasi film degli _X-Men_ con Stiles e mi sono piaciuti un sacco”. Punto secondo», lo incalza in scioltezza, neanche stesse recitando una parte provata e riprovata alla perfezione, «questo libro non è tuo, è di Peter.»  
Al di là del fatto che battibeccare con Lydia è del tutto inutile, perché quella ragazza domina le parole con una disinvoltura disarmante, Derek è comunque ammutolito. La osserva e sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, disorientato.  
«E… e quindi?» mugugna.  
«E quindi non capisco perché te la prendi tanto», replica Lydia con assoluta nonchalance. «Sto aggiornando il bestiario, mi serve il qui presente repertorio, quindi sono venuta a prenderlo, fine della storia. Peraltro, il libro non è tuo: che problemi ti fai?»  
«Che problemi mi faccio? CHE PROBLEMI MI FACCIO???» esplode Derek, che a quanto pare ha ritrovato l’uso della parola insieme a una sana dose di incazzatura. «A parte il fatto che sei entrata in casa mia come se fosse il tuo pied-a-terre personale, potresti avere almeno il buon gusto di avvisare, porco mondo! Non me ne frega niente di prestarti ciò che ti serve, lo sai, ma mi fa girare le palle a elica che vi comportiate così! Questa non è la vostra proprietà privata!» Derek è partito in una tirata che renderebbe Stiles fiero di lui, e non ha intenzione di fermarsi finché non si sarà sfogato del tutto. «Chiedi “per favore”, domanda se mi scoccia, fai almeno il gesto di avere un po’ di rispetto, e che cazzo!»  
Lydia gli rivolge uno sguardo perplesso. «Uh. C’è proprio bisogno di usare una collezione professionale di parolacce? Non credevo che fossi così geloso delle cose di quel sociopatico di tuo zio.»  
Derek vorrebbe tanto, _tanto_ non esserle così affezionato da non avere il coraggio di strozzarla con le sue mani. «Certo che il libro è di Peter, quindi fino a prova contraria è roba degli Hale», ribatte senza capire nemmeno lui perché è così tanto infuriato, «di conseguenza è più mio che tuo!» Pazienza se sembra un bambino petulante, Derek se ne farà una ragione. «E già che ci siamo, finiscila di insultare qualsiasi cosa io abbia addosso. NON. LO. SOPPORTO!»  
«Si può sapere che diavolo ti prende, oggi?» replica Lydia, che a questo punto sembra disorientata sul serio. «Ho solamente fatto una battuta. Hai addosso una maglietta che fa dell’ironia sul tuo aspetto fisico e, considerato che, siamo onesti, hai il corpo di un dio greco, mi sembrava molto buffo.»  
«Oh, non cercare di lusingarmi, che tanto non attacca», la rimbecca Derek, incrociando le braccia al petto. Non per nascondere la scritta sulla maglietta, eh.  
Lydia scuote la testa. «Oggi sei più insopportabile del solito. Vado a finire la mia revisione del Bestiario, se non ti disturba troppo che mi porti via una fonte essenziale di informazioni», aggiunge poi con una dose industriale di sarcasmo, sventolando il libro. «E scusa tanto se ho insultato la tua t-shirt preferita. Chi diavolo te l’ha regalata, la tua fidanzata immaginaria?» E con questo Lydia gli rivolge un’occhiata piena di compatimento, spolvera disgustata il volumetto e se lo infila in borsa. «Ci vediamo quando ti saranno passate le mestruazioni al cervello, bestione», lo saluta laconica.  
Derek si vede per un attimo da fuori, a bocca spalancata, manico dello spazzolone stretto in mano, mentre ascolta il ticchettio dei tacchi di Lydia che si allontana lungo il corridoio.  
A rischio di sembrare un pelo melodrammatico, avrebbe una gran voglia di rendere ancora più magistrale la sua riedizione di Bridget Jones, gridando un «Ti odio, stronza!» a Lydia dalla finestra. Malgrado tutto, sa che sarebbe davvero troppo, perfino per lui.  
Si trattiene a stento…

 

**   
**

 

**TERZA PARTE  
**

Sono passati tre o quattro giorni dall’incidente con Lydia e Derek sa bene che farsi cullare da un falso senso di sicurezza sarebbe un passo falso. E infatti, con la stessa puntualità degli auguri inquietanti di Peter a Natale, ogni anno da una nazione diversa (Derek è straconvinto che sia un altro dei suoi tanti giochini mentali. Peter si trova di sicuro a non più di 50 chilometri da Beacon Hills, nascosto e in attesa, da vipera quale è), il problema si ripresenta. Quando Derek esce dalla doccia dopo la corsa pomeridiana nella Riserva, i suoi sensi scattano sull’attenti. Se fosse in forma Alpha, completamente trasformato nel grande lupo nero per cui Stiles va in brodo di giuggiole in maniera quantomeno ridicola, avrebbe le orecchie tese e il naso per aria, intento a identificare qualsiasi stimolo.  
A Derek basta pensare un momento alla faccenda ridicola della trasformazione completa per distrarsi come una gazza davanti alla vetrina di un gioielliere e perdere non solo il filo dei suoi pensieri, ma anche il senso di allarme per l’ennesima intrusione. Del resto non è mica colpa sua se Stiles non lo aveva mai visto in forma Alpha e la prima volta in cui è successo alla piccola peste è andato in pappa il cervello! Erano nella foresta per indagare su una serie di tracce sospette quando un puma (uno vero, non una di quelle storielle confezionate ad arte per sviare l’opinione pubblica dei cittadini non esattamente brillanti di Beacon Hills…) ha sbarrato loro la strada. Derek ha dato fuori di matto alla sola idea che Stiles fosse in pericolo e, invece di sfoderare una semplice trasformazione beta che avrebbe fatto fuggire a zampe levate addirittura un grizzly, ha perso il controllo e un istante dopo un lupo nero e gigantesco si è parato davanti a Stiles e ha spiegato senza mezzi termini al povero puma malcapitato in che modo funzionano le cose nella Riserva. Ne è seguito un inseguimento quantomeno eccessivo, culminato con un paio di unghiate, giusto per ribadire il concetto. Quando Derek è tornato trotterellando verso Stiles lo ha trovato impalato al centro di una radura, con un’espressione imbambolata e gli occhi che brillavano. Derek fatica ad ammettere perfino con se stesso che Stiles abbia passato i successivi quaranta minuti a _tubargli_ addosso, accarezzandolo e facendogli le coccole come una dodicenne con un gattino. E sarebbe ancora niente: il problema vero è che lui, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si è ritrovato zampe all’aria a uggiolare inebetito mentre Stiles gli grattava la pancia. Derek arrossisce ogni volta che ci ripensa e la faccenda è talmente imbarazzante per entrambi che, per un tacito patto, nessuno dei due ci fa mai il minimo accenno. E se poi, di tanto in tanto, Derek si fa trovare in forma Alpha sul divano e quel momento di demenza collettiva si ripropone pari pari, culminando con Stiles che si addormenta abbracciato a lui e con le dita affondate nella sua pelliccia… beh, è il loro piccolo segreto, no?  
Un rumore secco e una mezza imprecazione lo riscuotono e a Derek si gela il sorriso idiota che gli si è disegnato sulle labbra. In un attimo realizza che non solo non è un lupo grosso e peloso con un umano abbarbicato addosso, per di più è in forma umana nel bagno di casa sua, è nudo, con la sola eccezione di un’orrenda salvietta rosa che a Stiles e Scott è sembrata un regalo di bentornato _simpaticissimo_ , e soprattutto sta cominciando a perdere la pazienza sul serio.  
Non si dà neppure la pena di infilarsi qualcosa che non assomigli a un pezzo del corredo da sposa di una mogliettina anni ‘50 e si dirige a grandi passi verso la cucina, anche se sa già chi ci troverà e lo zaino di Malia, lasciato in un angolo del pavimento, non è altro che un’ulteriore conferma di cui non aveva bisogno.  
La sua adorata cuginetta è di spalle e sta frugando in uno dei pensili. Sul bancone sottostante ci sono i detriti dei suoi sforzi: confezioni di merendine mezze vuote, sacchetti multipack di patatine, una scatola di popcorn per il micro-onde, un pacchetto di biscotti alla crusca e frutti rossi comprati per sbaglio e che nessuno mangerà mai, lasciati a morire dietro gli snack più appetitosi, una busta di mini-mars e una quantità di altre porcherie sulle quali Derek ha sempre preferito non indagare. L’unico dubbio che gli resta è come faccia Stiles ad avere ancora un fegato, considerata la quantità di schifezze che trangugia settimanalmente.  
Derek si schiarisce la voce con un colpetto di tosse da film e Malia non ha neppure il buon gusto di smettere di frugare e di voltarsi per salutarlo. «Era ora, sei stato sotto la doccia per un secolo. Si può sapere che diavolo ci stavi facendo, là dentro? Anzi, no», si corregge dopo un  istante, «preferisco non saperlo. Dove cavolo sono finiti i nachos al formaggio? Non dirmi che ve li siete mangiati tutti!»  
Derek conta fino a cinque. Poi fino a dieci. Poi, per sicurezza, fino a cinquanta, prima di rispondere. «Malia, non per essere scortese, ma casa mia non è una succursale del Quickie Mart!» È solo a quel punto che lei si gira a guardarlo con un’occhiata a metà fra l’infastidito e il confuso. Ciononostante, Derek prosegue senza farsi distrarre. «Peraltro, tutto quello che c’è in dispensa lo ha comprato Stiles, quindi ammesso che i nachos siano finiti sul serio, non vedo con che coraggio potresti lamentarti!» Derek è molto fiero di sé. È riuscito a non alzare la voce. Non troppo.  
«Uh, sei sceso dal letto con il piede sbagliato?»  
Derek detesta, detesta, _detesta_ quando le persone che conosce fanno dell’ironia gratuita sul suo umore quando lui ha perfettamente ragione a incazzarsi. Lo detesta. Stringe i pugni e assottiglia lo sguardo. «Che poi vorrei sapere cosa accidenti ci fai qui. Se ti andavano tanto i nachos non potevi andare a comprarteli?»  
Malia lo osserva come se fosse un esercizio di trigonometria raccapricciante. «Sono appena uscita da scuola e avevo fame, però ho dimenticato a casa il portafoglio. Facevo prima a venire qui che a tornare a casa e uscire di nuovo.»  
Che non sarebbe mica una spiegazione stupida, peccato che questa storia a Derek dia fastidio lo stesso. È una questione di principio: nemmeno lui mette le mani lì dentro senza reintegrare le scorte, visto che è tutta roba di Stiles!  
«Comunque se hai da fare me ne vado, fammi soltanto prendere qualcosa e ti lascio alla tua beata solitudine, Mister Allegria», aggiunge Malia, ricominciando a frugare.  
_Crack_. È il controllo di Derek che va in frantumi. «Leva le zampe dalla mia dispensa!» ringhia in maniera non troppo comprensibile, perché gli si sono allungati i canini e lui non se n’era neanche accorto.  
Malia sbuffa, scocciata. «Gesù, quanto sei pesante oggi, non hai mai fatto tante storie. Da quando sei così geloso delle porcate che mangia solo Stiles?»  
«Non sono geloso! Mi dà fastidio DA MORIRE CHE PENSI DI POTER FARE QUELLO CHE TI PARE IN CASA MIA! TU E TUTTI GLI ALTRI!!!»  
Malia lascia lampeggiare gli occhi e gli risponde con un ringhio, l’equivalente di uno scappellotto o di un gestaccio per una persona normale. Una persona che non gestisce le proprie interazioni sociali con un comportamento… beh, da animale selvatico. Derek fa altrettanto e sussulta fra sé: se Stiles fosse qui, cento a uno che avrebbe arrotolato un giornale e lo avrebbe pestato sul muso a entrambi. E avrebbe fatto pure bene…  
«Aveva ragione Lydia», commenta Malia, mentre infila di nuovo una mano nell’antina aperta del pensile. «Non ti si può proprio stare vicino in questi giorni!» aggiunge, e intanto recupera il suo bottino dal fondo dell’armadietto e apre tutta contenta un sacco enorme di nachos.  
Derek sbotta all’instante. «Ehi! Quelli sono i preferiti di Stiles!»  
Malia gli rivolge un’occhiata indifferente e si avvia verso la porta. «E allora? Digli di comprarne altri, tanto messaggiate in continuazione. Siete ridicoli, sembrate due dodicenni», commenta a bocca piena, masticando come un criceto. «Anzi, digli di comprare le patatine alla paprika la prossima volta, così nessuno toccherà le sue preziose schifezze al formaggio.»  
Derek si lascia scappare un verso gutturale di frustrazione, che assomiglia in maniera sospetta a una minaccia, però Malia è la Mannara più immune di tutto il branco al concetto di gerarchia e se ne frega con disinvoltura. Derek ci rinuncia e la guarda andare via con un vago senso di deja-vu: non importa quanto si irriti o si arrabbi o alzi la voce, tanto gli altri continuano a fare finta di nulla e si ostinano a non capire.  
Chiude il portellone a chiave, una precauzione che non usa mai, e si avvia in camera per buttarsi addosso dei vestiti mentre fa esattamente ciò che Malia gli ha suggerito: avvisa Stiles della grave mancanza di nachos al loft.  
Malia non ha bisogno di sapere che hanno una lista della spesa condivisa in cloud così che, chiunque dei due si trovi al Quickie Mart, sa sempre cosa che c’è da comprare. È un’idea così tanto da nerd che soltanto a Stiles poteva venire in mente. Derek ci ha provato a sfotterlo, sul serio. Peccato che la verità, al contrario, è che gli è sembrata da subito una pensata davvero geniale. Forse perché Derek ne aveva già una di lista, per le sue spese personali. L’unico problema si è verificato in una giornata tragicomica in cui ha segnato per errore nella lista condivisa un paio di cose di natura… ecco, _privata_ … e quella carognetta di Stiles si è presentato al loft con due sacchetti. Uno con patatine, bibite e tovaglioli di carta. L’altro con il detersivo per i pavimenti, la carta igienica e una confezione XL di lubrificante alta qualità non profumato.  
Derek avrebbe tanto voluto sotterrarlo. O sprofondare…

 

**   
**

 

**QUARTA PARTE  
**

Derek è rientrato a casa da una manciata di minuti e sta sistemando la spesa, quando una voce profonda e un pelo zen risuona nel silenzio del suo appartamento. «Era da parecchio che non ti vedevo così rilassato. Mi fa piacere.»  
Derek sussulta e maledice fra sé gli Emissari Ninja e il loro armamentario di segreti e trucchetti fatti apposta per ingannare anche i sensi iper-raffinati delle creature sovrannaturali. «Non mi sembrava di aver lasciato la porta aperta», replica con una punta di sarcasmo mentre continua a svuotare i sacchetti di carta del supermercato. «Adesso sai addirittura attraversare muri?»  
Deaton gli rivolge uno di quei sorrisetti enigmatici che per lui sono più che altro irritanti, ma che a Stiles fanno letteralmente andare il sangue al cervello. «Oh no, la porta era chiusa. Non preoccuparti, non stai perdendo colpi, la tua paranoia gode sempre di ottima salute.»  
Derek si lascia sfuggire una mezza risata che è più che altro una parente stretta di uno sbuffo scocciato: a quanto pare perfino gli adulti nella sua vita hanno un concetto di spazio personale altrui piuttosto discutibile. Derek continua ad allineare pacchetti, bottiglie e involucri sul bancone della cucina senza perdere di vista l’uomo, che non si è ancora mosso da dove si trova, ossia appoggiato a uno dei pilastri con un atteggiamento così curiosamente Peter-esco che a Derek corre un brivido di fastidio lungo la schiena. Cento a uno che quel maledetto incantaserpenti ha usato qualcuna delle sue magie da fiera di paese per silenziare il rumore sferragliante del portellone del loft ed entrare indisturbato. Da quand’è che fuori da casa sua c’è un cartello con scritto “Entrata libera, accomodatevi”?  
Derek decide che non ha voglia, né tempo, di stare al gioco. «A cosa devo il piacere?» lo apostrofa in maniera tanto diretta da correre sul lungo-linea della maleducazione. Non è che Deaton gli risulti chissà quanto indigesto. È che ha da fare e si era preparato una sorta di tabella di marcia mentale con tanto di tempi tecnici: un paio d’ore per rassettare casa e cucinare, seguite da una sessione di allenamento e una doccia rapida, giusto in tempo per la maratona di _Supernatural_ che lui e Stiles hanno in programma da almeno tre settimane. Ecco, _Supernatural_ è una di quelle boiate immani che Derek avrebbe scansato volentieri, se Stiles non avesse insistito fino a prenderlo per sfinimento. Il problema è che dopo aver visto le prime puntate Derek, che in certe situazioni ha una forza di volontà tanto, _tanto_ fragile, non è più riuscito a resistere al fascino tamarro e zeppo di clichè di mostri, cacciatori e horror patinato di Mr. Kripke. Per carità, il telefilm è pieno di imprecisioni quando va bene e di imbecillità insopportabili quando va male, ma ormai è troppo tardi: Derek si è lasciato irretire e non lo scalfiscono nemmeno le prese in giro gratuite di Stiles, che non perde occasione di paragonare le sue psicosi alle caratteristiche meno lusinghiere dei fratelli Winchester.  
«Spesa interessante», osserva Deaton, riuscendo nell’impresa non facile di interrompere i vagabondaggi mentali di Derek senza rispondere neanche per sbaglio alla sua domanda. «Hai ospiti a cena?» aggiunge con un pizzico di divertimento nella voce.  
Derek sa bene che cercare di sviare il discorso non servirebbe a nulla: il ghigno di Deaton dice già tutto. «In effetti sì», replica con un tentativo fallimentare di nonchalance, «quindi puoi immaginare benissimo che sono proprio impegnato», aggiunge secco. Ripassa mentalmente il menu della serata (spezzatino con verdure alla messicana, insalata di patate e crumble di mele con il gelato alla vaniglia) e pianta lo sguardo negli occhi di Deaton, piazzandosi le mani sui fianchi. «A costo di sembrare ripetitivo, a quale faccenda urgente devo la tua presenza?»  
Deaton, con saggezza, non commenta né il fatto che Derek ha piani per la serata che prevedono la presenza di altre persone, né il suo tono sgarbato. «Ho ricevuto un’email che definirei… curiosa», annuncia invece, e Derek alza gli occhi al cielo. A quel che sembra, il dannato Emissario ha intenzione di giocare a “Indovina Chi” e, che gli piaccia o meno, se Derek vuole levarselo dai piedi in tempo utile deve stare alle sue regole.  
«E sentiamo, di grazia, da chi proviene questa affascinante missiva?» Per quanto Derek nutra un residuo di rispetto per Deaton, la cosa non gli impedisce comunque di dare libero sfogo al sarcasmo che la frequentazione assidua di Stiles ha sviluppato in lui, con esiti sorprendenti.  
«Hector Souza», ribatte Deaton, che deve aver riconosciuto il limite in rapido avvicinamento della pazienza di Derek. «L’Emissario del branco adottivo di Cora.»  
Derek alza la testa di scatto e smette di ammonticchiare nel lavandino le verdure da lavare. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come si chiamasse quella specie di sciamano ubriacone che ha avuto il dispiacere di incontrare in una delle sue prime visite a sua sorella, malgrado non abbia alcuna intenzione di ammetterlo. «Lo so chi è Hector», mente con disinvoltura. «Perché ti ha scritto? Cos’è successo? C’entra Cora?» È difficile resistere alla staffilata di preoccupazione che gli attraversa il petto. A livello razionale lo sa che se fosse capitato qualcosa di grave il branco dei Ruiz avrebbe avvertito lui senza passare per un intermediario, ma appunto si tratta di una reazione irrazionale e Derek non può farci niente.  
Deaton si fa serio e lo rassicura all’istante. «Assolutamente no, Cora sta benone e non c’è motivo di allarmarsi. Tuttavia…»  
Derek resiste a malapena alla tentazione di tirargli in faccia un pomodoro dall’aria piuttosto matura. «Tuttavia?» lo incalza, mentre recupera un tagliere dalla credenza e comincia ad affettare una cipolla in maniera deliberata. Nutre la vana speranza che se Deaton lo vedrà indaffarato, forse coglierà di dover levare le tende in tempi ragionevoli.  
«Tuttavia», riprende l’uomo, dando l’impressione di non aver colto un bel niente, «pare che il branco dei Ruiz abbia un piccolo problema di _vicini di casa_. O meglio», aggiunge con un cenno pacificatore, visto che Derek ha ricominciato a sbuffare, «due membri del loro branco sono stati un tantino irrispettosi dei confini altrui. Solo che la baruffa è degenerata e a questo punto neppure Alpha Jorge è più in grado di sanare il problema. Hanno bisogno dell’intervento di un esterno che faccia da mediatore.»  
Derek scoppia a ridere così forte che gli sfugge il coltello di mano e la lama gli affonda dritta in un polpastrello. Impreca di gusto mentre è ancora scosso dalle risate, prima di infilarsi il dito in bocca per fermare al volo il rivolo di sangue. Deaton lo osserva con un tocco di sufficienza nello sguardo.  
«Cioè, fammi capire», chiarisce Derek, quando finalmente riesce a smettere di ridere. «Souza, che è l’Emissario più improbabile della storia dei branchi sudamericani, ha scritto a te, immagino di nascosto da mia sorella, per convincere me, _me_! a infilarmi fra le colline di Santa Cruz per andare risolvere un conflitto _a parole_? Io???» Derek non ce la fa e si abbandona di nuovo a una sonora sghignazzata.  
Deaton pazienta per una manciata di secondi, poi lo gela con un’occhiataccia. «Se hai finito di comportarti come un bambino dell’asilo…»  
Derek fa uno sforzo e si ricompone. «Okay», ansima, «ma ti rendi conto, vero, che sono la persona meno indicata del mondo per fare una cosa del genere?»  
«Ed è qui che ti sbagli», replica l’Emissario con tranquillità. «Pensaci: sei legato a un membro del branco Ruiz, eppure non appartieni alla loro famiglia, vieni da fuori, quindi non hai alcun interesse diretto nei territori incriminati e come se non bastasse il nome degli Hale ha ancora una discreta reputazione in fatto di risoluzione dei conflitti.»  
Benché in effetti le parole di Deaton abbiano senso, Derek non è convinto. «Perché non Scott, allora? Non è che voglia defilarmi, però l’autorità di un Alpha Naturale avrebbe un peso specifico molto superiore.»  
«Appunto», lo rimbecca l’uomo. «Un Alpha verrebbe percepito come una minaccia. Un Beta che ha rinunciato al suo status di capobranco per salvare sua sorella è una garanzia di integrità.»  
Per quanto a Derek sembri tutto un cumulo colossale di stronzate, c’è poco da fare: ormai ha già deciso. Partirà lo stesso per la Bolivia: in parte per assicurarsi che all’orizzonte non ci sia nulla di più grave di una zuffa per questioni di confini, in parte perché è un’ottima scusa per andare a trovare la sua sorellina. «Suppongo che si tratti di una faccenda urgente?»  
Deaton annuisce. «Prima ci vai, meglio è. Questa storia si è già gonfiata oltre ogni proporzione.»  
Derek rivolge un’occhiata rapida all’orologio del microonde e sacramenta fra sé. Gli resta poco meno di un paio d’ore e, ammesso di riuscire a togliersi di torno l’Emissario entro i successivi dieci minuti, non farà mai in tempo fare quello che aveva in mente. I casi sono due: o rinuncia alla sessione di allenamento, o lascia perdere il suo menu mentale e ordina un paio di pizze da Angelo’s. Derek occhieggia la cipolla affettata, le verdure a bagno nel lavandino e la pasta frolla per il crumble e decide di raddoppiare le miglia di corsa che si sciropperà l’indomani. Non avrebbe senso mettere da parte quel ben di dio: è vero che potrebbe cucinare per sé la sera dopo, ma ha fatto spesa per due e sarebbe un peccato ritrovarsi con una montagna di avanzi. E poi Stiles lo ha quasi implorato di preparare il crumble. Non che la sua richiesta sia stata determinante per la decisione di Derek…  
«D’accordo. Domani chiamo Souza e mi organizzo. A ogni modo, sia ben chiaro che quando finirà tutto in un disastro e qualcuno ci rimetterà mezz’etto di carne, più che probabile che toccherà a me, non potrai negare che ti avevo avvertito. Peggio di me ci sarebbe solo Malia!»  
Deaton inarca un sopracciglio con un’espressione di scherno e Derek si arrende.  
«Va bene, va bene, hai la mia parola. Sarò a Santa Cruz entro la fine della settimana», assicura con un altro sguardo di sottecchi all’orologio, mentre calcola fra sé i tempi di cottura dello spezzatino. Se riesce a cuocere le patate mentre il crumble è in forno, potrebbe ancora farcela a completare il menu in tempo.  
Deaton gli rivolge un sorriso beato e si raddrizza, staccando la spalla dal pilastro a cui è ancora appoggiato. «Molto bene. Ti lascio alle tue faccende, non vorrei aver rovinato i tuoi piani», aggiunge con un tono di scuse che non è credibile nemmeno un po’. «A presto, Derek. E mi raccomando, tienimi aggiornato», aggiunge, prima di avviarsi verso il portellone, che stavolta sferraglia normalmente.  
Derek fa un cenno con la mano e riprende ad affettare la cipolla.  
«E salutami Stiles», conclude l’Emissario, prima di sparire giù per le scale.  
Derek si affetta di nuovo un dito e si concede una sequela di improperi che farebbe arrossire anche uno scaricatore di porto.  
L’unica nota positiva è che, se non ha sbagliato i calcoli, il crumble uscirà dal forno in tempo per l’ora del dessert.

 

**   
**

 

**QUINTA PARTE  
**

Derek si trascina a fatica su per le scale che portano al loft, cercando con tutto se stesso di non fare troppa attenzione a quanto è stanco, affamato e disperatamente bisognoso di una doccia. Non può farci niente, detesta viaggiare insieme a decine di sconosciuti e non vede l’ora di potersi lavare di dosso l’odore orrendo di _gente_ che si porta dietro dall’aeroporto. Le undici ore di aereo necessarie per tornare dalla Bolivia sono state sufficienti a completare il processo di guarigione delle botte e delle ferite che si è portato via quando è ripartito, ma Derek non dorme da una vita ed è _stravolto_.  
È l’ultima volta, l’ultima, promette a se stesso, che si precipita a dare una mano al branco adottivo di Cora. O meglio, è l’ultima volta che lo fa dopo aver rifiutato l’offerta di aiuto di Scott e degli altri. E chi se lo immaginava che avrebbe dovuto affrontare una mandria imbufalita di Mapinguari? Per fortuna che il folklore li dipinge molto peggio di quanto siano in realtà, altrimenti non se la sarebbe cavata con qualche unghiata e un paio di costole incrinate. E meno male che doveva trattarsi di un intervento da mediatore! Non che Derek avesse creduto anche solo per un secondo che la faccenda si sarebbe risolta senza danni: aveva dato per scontato fin dal momento in cui era sbarcato alla hacienda dei Ruiz che sarebbe finita in rissa. Tutto perché una coppia di Beta arroganti, convinti di essere i padroni del mondo, si sono infilati dritti in un territorio sacro per i Mapinguari e quindi proibito a qualsiasi altra creatura sovrannaturale. Dopo le ultime 72 ore, il branco di Cora gli è seriamente in debito.  
Ormai non manca che una rampa di scale e le uniche cose a cui Derek riesce a pensare sono un ordine pantagruelico al suo ristorante indiano preferito, una doccia mentre aspetta la consegna e almeno 8 ore di sonno ininterrotto, se possibile avvolto in quella coperta meravigliosa che campeggia sul suo divano. È morbida, caldissima e così intrisa dell’odore di branco che Derek deve farsi violenza per non portarsela ovunque. Neppure a dirlo, Stiles lo sfotte a morte tutte le volte che la usa, e lo chiama Linus. Il che è parecchio azzeccato, visto che Cora sarebbe una Lucy perfetta. Peraltro, Stiles ha poco da fare lo spiritoso, visto che lui non si fa troppi scrupoli ad addormentarcisi sotto con assoluta regolarità. Che poi il suo odore si sovrapponga in maniera quasi prepotente a quello degli altri non fa alcuna differenza, non è per questo che Derek ci è così affezionato. E non è necessario che gli altri sappiano che, la volta in cui la coperta è finita in lavatrice a casa di Stiles e ne è uscita che profumava di lavanda (di _lavanda_ , santo cielo!) Derek è sbroccato. Le sessioni di coccole umano-lupo sul letto di Stiles si sono susseguite con maggiore frequenza per qualche giorno, almeno finché la coperta non ha ripreso un odore accettabile per il suo povero naso di Mannaro. Un odore prepotente che sa di Stiles. Non che conti, in qualche modo…  
Derek sta rimuginando fra sé e dev’essere perfino più malconcio di quanto crede, perché realizza che c’è qualcosa che non va quando ormai ha davanti agli occhi una scena raccapricciante che avrebbe dovuto percepire almeno tre piani di scale sotto.  
Il divano di casa sua è _occupato_. Non solo, è occupato da Kira e Scott, che se la dormono beati. E non è nemmeno l’aspetto peggiore. Casa sua puzza di sesso come la camera di un adolescente e il reggiseno di Kira e i boxer di Scott penzolano dallo schienale di una sedia. Derek sente gli occhi che pizzicano in maniera sospetta e si domanda se questa è la volta buona in cui gli verrà una crisi di pianto isterico. Okay, non è la prima volta che Scott gli chiede il loft per avere qualche ora di privacy con Kira e per lui non è mai stato un gran dramma prima d’ora. Ciononostante, oggi è esausto al di là di ogni ragionevolezza, non ha voglia di parlare e vorrebbe soltanto che casa sua fosse, appunto, _sua_. E poi Scott glielo ha sempre chiesto, il loft. _Prima_ di andare a farci i suoi comodi con la sua ragazza! È a quel punto che lo sconforto comincia la sua metamorfosi verso il fastidio e quindi verso la frustrazione. Che esplode in rabbia bella e buona quando Derek si accorge di un dettaglio che, ai suoi occhi, è poco meno di un atto di lesa maestà. Quei due disgraziati sono nudi, sul suo divano e sono avvolti _nella sua coperta_! La sua coperta color acquamarina, che sa di branco e di Stiles, adesso sarà satura dell’odore di un Alpha Naturale e di una Kitsune! Dopo che hanno… che hanno scopato!  
Okay, qui si è passato davvero il limite.  
Derek lascia cadere sul pavimento il borsone che ha in mano, ma non è il colpo secco dell’urto con il linoleum a svegliare i belli addormentati. È il ringhio furibondo di Derek, in piena forma Beta, completa di tutto l’armamentario d’ordinanza: artigli, zanne e iridi blu che fendono l’atmosfera semibuia.  
Scott reagisce d’istinto e salta a sedere sul divano, pronto a proteggere la sua compagna e se stesso. Se Derek fosse appena un pizzico meno incazzato, forse la vista di un Alpha in assetto da difesa lo preoccuperebbe un po’. Peccato che, al momento, la sua razionalità debba essere rimasta in Bolivia. «Fuori!!!» ulula in preda al furore più cieco. «Fuori da casa mia!»  
Anche Kira si è svegliata e a differenza di Scott ha capito immediatamente che si tratta di Derek. Invece di reagire da Kitsune, lo osserva stralunata, stringendo la coperta al petto con le dita per evitare che la lasci mezza nuda. «Derek?» sussurra poi, con la faccetta deliziosa da cartone animato che si ritrova. Le manca un fumetto pieno di punti interrogativi, poi sarebbe proprio perfetta. «Scott, dacci un taglio», aggiunge poi, rifilando al suo ragazzo una gomitata decisa nello stomaco. A dimostrazione che, per quanto possa sembrare un manga, Kira non va sottovalutata, anzi.  
Scott ubbidisce quasi all’istante e il rosso dei suoi occhi si attenua fino a diventare il solito marrone caldo e familiare, quasi come l’espressione confusa che ha in faccia. «Derek? Che… che cosa succede?»  
Derek è lontano anni luce dal calmarsi. «Che cosa succede? CHE COSA SUCCEDE? Succede che sono stufo marcio, ecco cosa!» sbraita, appagato almeno in parte dall’ombra di preoccupazione che attraversa gli occhi della coppietta sul divano. «Ne ho piene le palle di gente che fa quello che le pare, casa mia non è una sala giochi, la biblioteca, un supermercato, l’ufficio del giudice di pace o un cazzo di albergo a ore!!!»  
Kira arrossisce di colpo e Derek prova un compiacimento quasi malevolo. Che pensino pure che è ammattito e, se servono addirittura un po’ di parolacce, così sia!  
«Scu…scusa», balbetta Scott, che ha in faccia un’espressione quasi irresistibile da cucciolo colpevole. «Non avremmo dovuto, ma di solito non ti dà fasti…»  
Derek non lo lascia nemmeno finire. «E ti sembra un buon motivo per comportarti da padrone di casa? Tu e tutti gli altri! Siete una manica di egocentrici irrispettosi! Prima Liam e Mason, che hanno avuto anche il becco di avere da ridire perché stavo facendo ginnastica, poi Lydia, che vomita sarcasmo addosso a chiunque senza porsi il problema di essere in torto marcio, poi Malia, che ha le competenze sociali di un troll, in mancanza d’altro Deaton che vuole vincere il Nobel per la pace nel mondo sovrannaturale, e ora voi due!!! A scopare in casa mia, sul mio divano, sulla mia coperta! Ne ho fin sopra i capelli delle invasioni continue di gente molesta!»  
Kira allunga una mano con delicatezza, con un gesto che userebbe per placare una belva aggressiva. «Derek, calmati… hai ragione, scusa, abbiamo esagerato… Dai, non fare così, bastava dirlo…»  
«Non fare così??? BASTAVA DIRLO?» strilla Derek, a un passo da un attacco isterico. «Sono settimane che lo dico, in modo chiaro e perfino con le buone maniere, che MI DÀ UN FASTIDIO PORCO che trattiate le mie cose come se fossero roba vostra, che facciate avanti e indietro da casa mia a vostro cavolo di piacimento! Ora basta, però! Fuori di qui, subito!»  
Scott e Kira sono così allibiti che sembrano rinunciare a qualsiasi altro tentativo di discussione. Si scambiano un’occhiata rapida e cominciano a rivestirsi alla meglio, mentre Derek se ne sta piantato dov’è, senza fare neppure finta di voltarsi per concedere loro un minimo di rispetto del pudore. Il massimo che arriva a fare è chiudere gli occhi e prendere lunghi respiri controllati, che gli servono a rallentare il battito del cuore e, probabilmente, a evitare che gli esploda la vena che sente pulsare su una tempia.  
Quando Kira e Scott gli scivolano di fianco, Derek registra a malapena lo «Scusa ancora, ce ne andiamo…» di Scott. In compenso le parole di Kira gli fanno sbarrare gli occhi. «Non avevamo diritto di sbandierarti sotto il naso la nostra relazione, mentre tu… Non immaginavo che la solitudine ti pesasse così tanto, ecco…»  
Scott sussulta, terrorizzato dalla reazione che Derek potrebbe avere a quella gaffe colossale. Grazie a un pizzico di fortuna, Derek è troppo occupato a boccheggiare come un pescerosso per farci caso.  
Scott trascina via Kira per un braccio mentre Derek resta impalato al centro del loft. _È questo che pensano? Che mi sento isolato, che vorrei avere qualcuno vicino e che mi dà fastidio fare da spettatore alle relazioni degli altri??? Che il dio dei matti abbia pietà…  
_ Derek agguanta la coperta dal divano e realizza con un sospiro di sollievo di proporzioni monumentali che Scott e Kira non hanno scopato proprio sulla sua coperta. Per di più, hanno avuto almeno la delicatezza di farsi una doccia prima di usarla per coprirsi. Affonda il naso nel lato con le frange e inala con soddisfazione il profumo che desiderava sentire da ore. È l’odore che ama di più al mondo. È casa e branco e senso di appartenenza e affetto e… e al diavolo, è inutile che cerchi di prendersi in giro da solo, l’odore più forte è quello di Stiles, grazie al cielo. A questo punto fanculo anche alla doccia. Derek si trascina fino al letto e schianta sul materasso. Non ha nessuna voglia di affrontare le domande che gli si affastellano nella testa, perché avanti, che abbia piantato una scena madre a un Alpha, il _suo_ Alpha, per inciso, soltanto perché la sua coperta rischiava di non profumare più di Stiles è una cosa che meriterebbe almeno un pizzico di riflessione, ma Derek non ne ha manco per l’anticamera del cervello. Ha a malapena il tempo di tirarsi addosso la coperta e di portarsela al viso, prima di crollare in un sonno ristoratore.

 

**   
**

 

**PARTE 5+1**

L’ultima volta Derek si sveglia di soprassalto nel cuore della notte, con i battiti a mille e lo stomaco stretto in una morsa incontrollabile. Ogni grammo del suo istinto gli grida «Pericolo! Intrusi! Proteggere!» e Derek ha il cervello talmente inondato di adrenalina che il suo tanto millantato autocontrollo va in fumo prima ancora che abbia gli occhi del tutto aperti. Trattiene il respiro, che altrimenti risuonerebbe nel silenzio come lo sbuffo di una locomotiva, e quando registra delle voci sommesse che arrivano _dall’interno_ del suo appartamento l’ultima traccia flebile di razionalità salta per aria. C’è qualcuno, ci sono _degli estranei_ _in casa sua_! La minaccia è concreta e il suo lato più ancestrale e animalesco non riconosce altro che il desiderio, il bisogno atavico di riaffermare il dominio sul suo territorio e sottomettere chiunque sia stato tanto folle da infilarsi nella tana di un Lupo.  
Derek si catapulta fuori dal letto alla velocità di un proiettile, in un turbine di zanne e artigli. L’unica fonte di luce nel loft sono i fanali blu elettrico che ha al posto degli occhi, non che gli serva la super-vista: non gli importa un accidente dell’identità degli intrusi. La sua unica missione è neutralizzarli il più in fretta possibile, secondo il vecchio sistema di aggredire prima e fare domande dopo. Si scatena in versione tornado nello spazio fra il divano e il bancone della cucina, sfruttando i pilastri e i muri per rapidi cambi di direzione, balzi e volteggi che farebbero invidia a un ginnasta. Il livello di devastazione forse è perfino eccessivo, ma Derek è così inferocito che non ha il tempo né la lucidità per fermarsi a riflettere. Gli bastano una ventina di secondi per asfaltare tutto ciò che gli si para davanti: attacca il primo paio di nemici che gli capitano a tiro con una serie di pugni inarrestabili, poi scaraventa i corpi contro la parete di mattoni, che scricchiola pericolosamente per l’impatto. I due scivolano a terra con un gemito dolorante e non danno il minimo segno di volersi rialzare. Agguanta un’altra persona per un braccio e la lancia contro il divano, mentre la rissa colossale diventa un concerto di urla e ruggiti. Uno sgambetto violento fa crollare a terra una quarta persona. Derek la blocca, schiacciandole il torace con un piede e quando un quinto individuo riesce a colpirlo alle spalle, Derek si rivolta come una serpe e lo inchioda al muro, tenendolo per la gola. La sesta persona, forse la più intelligente di tutti, si è bloccata contro una delle colonne, in una riedizione passabile di una statua di sale.  
Quando Derek alla fine riesce a fermarsi, ansante e ancora con qualche difficoltà nel tenere a bada l’istinto omicida, una percezione piuttosto netta si fa strada nella nebbia del suo cervello. Una serie di percezioni, per essere precisi. I due che ha schiantato contro il muro sono Scott e Malia. A Kira è andata un po’ meglio: è quella che è finita sul divano. Il povero disgraziato che ha cercato di calpestare è Mason. Neanche a dirlo, la persona incolume e raggelata è Lydia. E lo sfigato che ha rischiato di farsi strappare la gola a suon di artigli è Liam.  
Un click sommesso precede di una frazione di secondo la cascata di luce che inonda il loft. Lydia ha raggiunto con prudenza l’interruttore e la scena che si presenta agli occhi di Derek è quella che aveva percepito, in ogni dettaglio.  
Scott si solleva piano piano sui gomiti. I suoi movimenti sono cauti e misurati, forse per lo shock, più probabilmente perché perfino lui è un pelo preoccupato dalla reazione di Derek e teme che un gesto inconsulto potrebbe scatenare di nuovo la sua furia. «Derek?» chiama quasi con dolcezza.  
A Derek si accende una lampadina metaforica nella testa. È in forma Beta, nemmeno gli fosse entrato in casa un commando di cacciatori, ed è nudo come il giorno in cui Talia l’ha fatto. La ciliegina sulla torta della sua umiliazione è che è armato di un’erezione da primato che gli svetta fra le cosce, visibile a tutti perché Derek è di profilo e sta offrendo un’immagine di sé che è un miscuglio surreale fra l’osceno e il ridicolo. È investito da una tale ondata di vergogna che si ritrova pietrificato, incapace di muoversi neppure per lasciar andare Liam o per tentare di nascondere il suo armamentario.  
Scott e Kira sono i primi a reagire. Mugolano in sincrono un gemito di imbarazzo e si coprono gli occhi, seguiti a ruota da Liam, che è bordeaux in faccia, solo che è difficile capire se sia per lo spettacolo imprevisto o perché la presa di Derek alla gola non lo lascia respirare.  
«Per l’amor del cielo, mettiti qualcosa!» È Malia la prima a ritrovare l’uso della parola. «Ti pare il caso di girare per casa così?» aggiunge. Il che, detto da lei che ha passato otto anni della sua vita in forma animale, farebbe davvero ridere, in un’altra situazione.  
«A me non sembra mica un gran dramma», soffia Mason compiaciuto. A quanto sembra è l’unico a non disdegnare affatto la visuale.  
«Santo cielo, Hale, sei patetico», arriva il commento al vetriolo di Lydia. «Da quand’è che vai a letto come la versione mannara di Marilyn Monroe?»  
Una voce ben nota si alza dal fagotto di coperte. «Da quando scopa con me regolarmente e dopo siamo troppo stanchi per far finta di non voler dormire insieme.» Sei teste si voltano di scatto e individuano la faccetta di Stiles che spunta dalle lenzuola e che li fissa con un’espressione scocciata e carica di sarcasmo. «Tanto perché lo sappiate, anch’io dormo nudo, quindi se preferite evitare una seconda razione di esibizionismo, sparite, prima che decida di alzarmi anch’io.»  
Derek emette un ruggito che perfino un umano riconoscerebbe: è una rivendicazione di possesso, condita da una discreto quantitativo di gelosia. Un messaggio molto chiaro e da non sottovalutare, se uno ci tiene a portare a casa la pelle senza danni.  
E infatti cinque dei sei ragazzi si riscuotono di scatto: Scott spinge Kira davanti a sé, Malia è alle calcagna di Lydia e Liam chiude il gruppo, mentre agguanta per un braccio Mason. Che peraltro è l’unico che sarebbe anche deciso a fare un po’ di resistenza passiva, se soltanto avesse senso puntare i piedi contro la forza bruta di un Lupo Mannaro. Ergo, volente o nolente, pure lui viene trascinato fuori dall’appartamento.  
«Bene, direi che ci siamo liberati degli scocciatori», commenta Stiles, nemmeno stesse parlando di un venditore porta a porta. «Non ti pare il caso di darti una calmata?»  
Derek si riprende poco alla volta e decide che ragionerà su quello che è successo stanotte non prima di una decina d’anni. A un tratto un pensiero gli attraversa rapido la mente e Derek scopre di aver lasciato spento il filtro cervello-bocca, perché le parole gli scivolano dalle labbra senza apparente possibilità di fermarle. «Da quando scopo con te regolarmente???»  
Stiles si concede un ghigno quasi satanico. «C’era davvero bisogno di spiegare a tutti che era solo la seconda volta?» replica soddisfatto. «Non so tu, ma io non avevo nessuna intenzione di sentirmi rinfacciare cose tipo “Era ora”, o “Avevamo scommesso che non ci sareste mai riusciti”. O, in alternativa, “E tuo padre che ne pensa?”», aggiunge con un brivido. «Serviva una scusa per farli sloggiare alla svelta e questo mi è sembrato il metodo più efficace.»  
Derek non sa cosa rispondere, in parte perché la logica creativa di Stiles tende sempre a disorientarlo un po’. Scuote la testa e scende a patti con la sua nudità, mentre ringrazia il cielo per avergli evitato l’umiliazione di tornare a letto con una freccia tesa fra le gambe a indicare la strada. Non che sia un problema, perché nel momento in cui riscivola fra le coperte, il corpo di Stiles che gli si avvinghia addosso lo fa reagire quasi all’istante.  
«Mmhhhhh…» Il sospiro gli riverbera dritto in un orecchio e Derek si ritrova pronto, da zero a cento, in una manciata di secondi.  
«Non immaginavo che la forma Beta avesse certi effetti… _collaterali_ », continua Stiles, strusciandosi e accarezzandolo con un entusiasmo contagioso. «È normale? Voglio dire, ogni volta che ti spuntano le zanne e ti spariscono le sopracciglia… _pop_ dalle parti del basso ventre?»  
Derek non riesce a trattenersi e scoppia a ridere. Sembra quasi che Stiles stia facendo di tutto per rovinare il momento, però Derek lo conosce molto meglio di così: la verità è che due battute ben assestate sono quello che serve per spazzare via le ultime tracce di imbarazzo e per riaffermare il desiderio reciproco. «Smettila di fare il cretino», gli ringhia contro il collo mentre lo stringe a sé, «e chiudi il becco.»  
Il tono è divertito e Stiles se ne accorge alla perfezione. «Costringimi, se ci riesci.»  
Derek non ha bisogno di farselo ripetere e gli pianta la lingua in bocca con immensa soddisfazione. Lo schiaccia contro il materasso e gli passa un braccio dietro la schiena, per far aderire i loro corpi, mentre l’altra mano si insinua ad afferrare le erezioni di entrambi. Sarà l’adrenalina, la vergogna, o forse addirittura la gioia irrazionale di aver esibito davanti a tutti la loro relazione, resta il fatto che impiegano un lasso di tempo miseramente breve ad arrivare entrambi a un passo dall’orgasmo.  
Gemiti e ansiti sono una sinfonia per l’udito di Derek, per non parlare dell’effetto devastante che gli fa il percepire i loro aromi che si mescolano in un mix letale per il suo autocontrollo. Ma sono di nuovo le parole di Stiles a dargli il colpo di grazia. «Avanti, Lupo-Cupo, lasciati andare. Ormai ho capito quanto ti piace venirmi addosso e sentire il tuo odore sulla mia pelle…»  
Derek esplode, abbandonandosi a un ruggito gutturale che non gli impedisce di registrare il mugolio di Stiles, che è di un erotismo devastante. È musica celestiale per le sue orecchie e Derek si ripromette di fare tutto ciò che è in suo potere per risentire quel suono ogni volta che potrà.

 

**   
**

 

**EPILOGO  
**

Quattro piani sotto, anche un Alpha, un Beta e una Coyote Mannara non possono fare a meno di percepire quel concerto, e di trasalire con una smorfia scandalizzata. La Kitsune non ha un udito così raffinato, ma l’espressione di Scott è abbastanza eloquente da farla arrossire.  
«Stanno scopando, vero?» chiede Lydia con la sua solita faccia tosta. «Ecco, in situazioni come queste non invidio per niente i vostri super-poteri», annuncia senza aspettare una risposta.  
Mason invece sembra piuttosto deluso dai suoi limiti sensoriali di umano, tuttavia è una delle persone più allegre e positive della storia di Beacon Hills e, tanto per tenere fede alla sua reputazione, sfila il telefono di tasca, manda un messaggio seducente a Corey e si lascia sfuggire un ghignetto compiaciuto quando la risposta che arriva è proprio quella che sperava.  
«Ma voi lo sapevate?» domanda Scott ancora stordito. Gli altri scuotono la testa con vari gradi di perplessità. «Io non… pensavo che… oh cavolo, che figura di…» conclude poi sconsolato.  
«Comunque ti sta bene», lo sgrida Kira con dolcezza. «Io te l’avevo detto che le tracce di un Omega nella riserva potevano tranquillamente aspettare fino a domani.»  
Scott fa spallucce e Kira gli rivolge uno sguardo sconsolato mentre gli accarezza una spalla. Poi gli scocca un bacio sulla guancia e a Scott rifiorisce in faccia il sorriso luminoso di sempre.  
Liam si prende il viso fra le mani e si lascia sfuggire un pigolio pietoso. «Gesù, mi ci vorranno settimane per dimenticare il trauma…»  
«Oh, falla finita», lo rimbecca Malia. «I cuccioli di lupo sono davvero fastidiosi», brontola poi fra sé.  
«Ehi!» ribattono Scott e Liam in coro.  
«Okay, non so voi,» interviene Lydia, «però io ne ho avuto abbastanza. Qualcuno ha bisogno di un passaggio?»  
Uno alla volta i sei ragazzi lasciano il parcheggio del loft, continuando a chiedersi com’è che non si sono accorti di un bel niente fino a quel momento.  
Quattro piani più sopra, Stiles è abbarbicato a Derek come un polpo, le lenzuola sono aggrovigliate intorno alle loro caviglie e i due dormono beati il sonno dei giusti.  
Derek sogna gente che suona il campanello prima di entrargli in casa. Ci sono buone probabilità che il suo sogno potrà avverarsi senza troppi problemi, da lì in avanti…

 

Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Giusto per favi fare due risate, il prompt originale di Nykyo era “Ora però voglio un racconto in cui con Stiles dorme nudo (io lo so che con Stiles dorme nudo!) e qualcuno irrompe nel loft e lui va in wolfout da difesa di Stiles senza nemmeno rivestirsi prima... salvo poi scoprire che era uno della solita ghenga entrato senza bussare per farsi i cavoli suoi come al solito XD”
> 
> Fanart di [piratesyebewarned](http://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned/)


End file.
